Love in Sabertooth
by Poison cookie 2101
Summary: After the war the sabertooth guild returned home to find their guilt Hall in horrible condition And since a lot of the members lived in the guild Hall they need a place to Stay - luckyly their lovely guild members are more than willing to Help (Stingyu - Sting x Yukino) (Roguerva - Rogue x Minerva)
1. chapter 1

Normal POV -

"Home Sweet home i guess" Sting Said with a bitter smile

The rest If the guild stood behind him-

Some had the same expresion as him, some cried, some looked cold as ice and others were deeply shocked

"Honestly! We should have expectet this to happen.." Minerva Said as she walked trough the crowd ending up standing next to Yukino who stood next to Sting.. it hadn't been long since the war finaly ended.

The war surtainly hit the Sabertooth Guild Hall

All Windows were broken, the double Doors were also destoryed, holes in the walls everywhere, and the sabertooth statue on the top of the guild were completely gone, and a giant hole in the cieling that had fallen Down into the guild Hall. The tables were broken, so was the mission Board and their little bar. And everywhere ruble were lying

"Yeah Yeah i know!" Sting replied to Minerva while scathing his neck a bit irratatet

"How many members were Living in the guild?" Yukino asked now "i think 52.." Rogue replied

52 out of 231 wasn't too bas but it was still a lot

OoOoOoOoOo

The intere guild were now seatet in the Sabertooths garden

— it turned out 17 out of the 52 members without home Could Stay with some Family

— so now it was just 35 that was still missing a place to Stay

Some of them being Sting, Rogue, Rufus and Dobengal— of course along with sting And Rogue went Lector and Frosch

"Okay...So Rufus you Stay with Orga?" Sting asked writing it Down and Orga answered for Rufus "YEAH! It'll be Nice to have a roomie!" He Said as he slapped Rufus on the back so hard that Rufus would remember it as a very painfull moment

"And Dobengal..You'll Stay with...your girlfriend?!" A now shocked asked

"Yes..." is simply what Dobengal Said and disapered in a puff of smoke

"I didn't even know he had a Girlfriend.." Yukino now also shocked statet and a lot of other members nooded showing they didn't know either

"Well! Okay...Aqua are you-..."

OoOoOoOoOoO

3 hours! They had used 3 hours to figure out who would stay with who and almost everyone gad left now

The only ones left was Rogue and Sting

"Well okay i Guess I'll take Care of Rogue then!" Minerva statet as she laid S hand on the top of his head and he asked "is it Judt me or did i just get treatet like a dog?"

"Just you" Minerva Said

"C-Can i come too?" The little frosch that was sitting in Rogues lab asked, but was emidially scooped up by Minerva that Said "of course Frosch!"

Everyone in the guild knew that Frosch was one of Minervas rare waekneses

Now Minerva and Rogue left...and Sting was the only one who now didn't have any place to Stay.. he sat there looking around awkward

"Sooo..." he Said waiting for anyone to say anything

"Sting you Can Stay with me If you want.." Said a voice behind Sting so he turned his head and found it was Yukino that had Said it..she was blushing a bit and looking away, but Sting didn't notice "oh Yeah? Thanks Yukino i would like that!" He Said with a big grin

"Then i Guess everyone is dimissed! You Can go home now" Sting Said to everyone

"Excuse me?! When do we behind to rebuild the guild?"

A guild member named Kally asked

"i think in 3 days time when everyone has settled in"

"Okay!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

(With Rogue, Minerva and Frosch)

Rogue and Minerva who had left earlier was now standing in front of Minerva's home

Rogue and Frosch had been expecting an apartment.. and Well it was an apartment..but a really Big one

Minerva noticed Rogue's shock and smirked while saying "this used to belong to my father, but now that he is dead..."

"I see..." Rogue Said as he understood

"Me too!" Frosch who had No idea what was going on said, witch made Rogue and Minerva laugh quietly

They went inside, and Minerva led Rogue to the guest room

Rogue didn't need to unpack since all his stuff were either detroyed or lying around the guild

He dicided he would go look If some of his stuff survived the next day

OoOoOoOoOo

(With Sting, Yukino and Lector)

"Yeah i'm really Sorry my place aren't that Big, there is a guest room but it's so little! I probably should have told you that to behind with..." Yukino Said and apologized as they walked to her home

"Hehe don't worry about it! The very fact that you let me Stay with you makes everything all right!" Sting Said with his usual grin, that made Yukino feel all better!

•Hey i hope you liked the first chapter•


	2. Chapter 2

Sting POV-

Yukino really weren't kidding about how small the guest room was

I could stand in the middle of the room, stretch my arms and touch both walls

There were only just enough room for bed, and a could of drawers

Still even though it was small i was still very Thankfull that Yukino would do this for me

I really didn't have anything to unpack so now the question was 'what to do?'

I am not very patient so i wanted to find something to do

But before i could do anything, Yukino came into the tiny room and sat beside me on the bed, she was quiet for a few moments, witch worried me a bit before she Said

"i just want's to apologize for Real..."

"Apologize? What for?"

"I slapped you across the face during the war..remember?"

"Yeah i remember, but that is what brought me back to my senses so i'm grateful!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yukino...are you..scared of me?"

"What?! No of course not Sting-sama!"

"Oh Yeah? Course your acting like it...are you afraid i'm going to kick you out of the guild?"

"Yukino?"

"Trust me that's not it Sting-Sama...i'm just very ashamed.. After all you Said it hurt..."

I took hold of Yukino's right hand..the one she had slapped me with that Day and Said softly

"Having to knock some sense into a hopeless Master like me..there's No Way it wouldn't hurt.."

It was the exact same words i had Said that Day

"But it was what needed to be done..Thank you" i continued, and when i finished my sentence i hugged her tightly

She heditantly wrapped her arms around my back

She was shaking and soon After o could hear her sniffer and my shoulder was getting slightly wet..she was crying

"Hey it's okay..." i Said gently and began stroking her hair

"I-i know..i just- i should be th-the one saying t-Thank you!" She Got out between her sobs

The war had made us all so tired, so many things had happened- and secrets had gotten out

Like the fact the me, Rogue, Wendy, Gajeel and Natsu were born 400 years ago

I hadn't really told anyone, not even Rogue..that as a child, a thing that would be on my mind a lot where were my Real Family were

Was i abonded? couldn't they take Care for me? Were they dead? Had i gotten lost in the forest?

All i remember from my past If walking around the Dark forest all alone crying

Of course i was scared when a Big White dragon flew Down and landed in front of me, and afterwards lowetef it's head to look me straight in the eyes

But when i looked into his eyes i felt calm.. i felt like everything was all right

To think that moment were over 400 years ago

OoOoOoOoOoOo

(With Minerva, Rogue and Frosch)

Normal POV-

"Are you hungry? Frosch? Rogue?" Minerva asked, they were sitting on her coutch, drinking a delicious tea..exept for Frosch who was drinking grape juice

"Well i'm not..thanks for the offer though" Rogue answered and Frosch just shook his head No

"Well that's good course i'm not either" Minerva statet with a little chuckle

Her normal set up hair was now loose hsnging Down to the middle of her back

"Rogueee?" Frosch spoke up

"Yeah Frosch what is it?"

"Don't you think Minerva is really pretty?!"

That defently cought Rogue off guard, and he didn't quiet know what to say

Minerva seemed a bit cought off guard as Well, but not as much as Rogue, however she was kinda curious to find out what Rogue was gonna answer

"Well Ehm...ye-Yeah.." Rogue finaly Said, however Frosch didn't except that answer "you hesitatet" Frosch pointet out

Rogue sighed and then Said "yes she is very pretty" Rogue wore a little blush that he was trying to hide with his hand

"Well Thank you Rogue! You aren't that bad looking yourself!" Minerva Said with a smirk as she took Another sip of her tea

Rogues blush was now spreading, witch confused him

It was rare for him to be this Way

Why was he feeling this Way


	3. Chapter 3

Normal POV-

"You found anything Rogue " Sting asked

All members that had been Living at the guild Hall was currently walking around trying to find some of their belongings that wasn't destoryed - they were lucky there was actually quite a lot

-clothes

\- photos

And whatever

But still there were also a lot that was destroyed

"Yeah quite a lot"

"Yeah same Here! Nice!"

"What now?"

"Look!"

Sting was Holding up a broken picture frame, but the picture inside was not damaged

It was a photo that was taken the Day Minerva was brought back to the guild

In the picture there was:

-Sting

-Rogue

-Frosch

-Lector

-Yukino

And

-Minerva

"I'm glad this one survived!"

Sting Said examining the picture with a soft smile on his face

That Day felt like it was only Yesterday, but it was 2 years ago

Sting guessed it was because it had been rather boring

In some Way at least

Fairy tail was disbanned and Everyone that was a part of it kinda just disapered

Without them Sting decided it wouldn't be worth entering the Grand Magic games

But still he wasn't thinking it had been bad, not at all

-He Got to take a lot If missions despite him being the Master

-and he Got to spend a lot of time with his friends

"Ohhh i remember that...it was such a great Day"

I had starlet Sting a bit, but when he Saw it was Yukino also looking at the picture he was Holding

"Yeah it really was" he answered now smiling at Yukino, but she didn't notice

OoOoOoOoOo

(With Yukino, Sting, Lector)

"Well now i have some clothes at least!" Sting Said Holding some of his clothes up to reveal how dirty they were

Not because of him, but the dust of the broken walls had really taintet his clothes

He was standing and doing it in the middle of the apartment, witch Yukino had nothing against

"You Can use my washing lacrima, If you want..."

"Oh thanks Yukino"

"Ehm Yukino Can i too" asked Lector Holding a Ball of his own clothes, mostly wests

"Of course you Can Lector" Said Yukino

"Oh and you are also welcome to take a bath If you want! You Got really Dusty and dirty seaching the guild Hall"

"Oh Yeah! Thanks Yukino, this is far too kind"

"Not at all, We're friends, and guild mates, If one of my friends need Help I'll be there"

"...i won't do it right now because i'm so dirty but when i'm clean I'll give you a hug!"

After he Said that Sting shut the door to the bathroom leaving Yukino with a small blush on her cheeks

OoOoOoOoOo

(With Rogue, Minerva, Frosch)

"Is that a suit?" Minerva asked looking at the clothes Rogue had just washed and dryed

"Yes it is, i don't wear it much, but it is something"

"Yes i see...Well since you have a suit wanna go out tonight?"

"Wha- go out? Like how?"

"Like on a date"

'How does she do it?! She is litterly asking me on a date and dosn't look the least bit flustered! HOW?!?!' Rogue thought

He was beginning to figure out that he had feelings for Minerva, but this was completely out of the blue

"Well sure" Rogue Said trying to supress his blush

"Good! I'll go make the reservations!" Minerva beamed and walked into the next room where there were a lacrima for calls

•i truly hope you liked this chapter•

•i also hope you live Rogue X Minerva as much as me!• - but it's okay If you don't


	4. Chapter 4

Rogue POV-

I was supposed to go to the restaurant with Minerva in a hour

I was already dressed up in my suit, but i couldn't bring Frosch along on our date so i was gonna let Sting and Yukino take Care of him

The other Day Sting had told me the adress and i was only a couple of blocks away

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Rogue? Frosch? What are you doing Here? Sting asked standing in the door Way

"Rogue and Minerva is going on a date!" Frosch Said unknowingly

And long moment of silence with sting staring at me in disbelief

"Roooogueeeeee..." Sting whispered still in disbelief

"Yeeeahhh! Because of that i need you to look After Frosch" I Said as i held Frosch out for Sting to take

Sting was defently still in shock but he took Frosch anyway

After Another long moment of silence Stings look changed from disbelief to a cocky look

"Sooooo how did this happen exacly" he Said with a cocky grin and look a step towards me

"Ehm eh you see..erh.."

"I'm listening!"

"Well, so ehh"

"For crying out Rogue! Tell me!"

"She asked me out!"

"I should have known she would take the first step..."

"What exacly is that supposed to mean Sting!"

Sting facepalmed and sighed and afterwards stared at me with a look that Said 'you have Got to be kidding!'

"What i mean is that it has been pretty obvious that you two liked each other as more than friends!"

"Huh!?"

"C'mon Rogue..you two have been going on missions together non stop- i've never seen you like that man"

I could feel myself starting to blush

I tried to keep it back as much as i could but by the look on Stings face i could see i didn't succes

"I'm off! See Ya Frosch" i Said as i stroked Frosch on top of his head and then ran Down the stairs

40 minutes till the date

Sting POV-

"Hi Fro what are Ya doing Here?!" Lector asked as he ran up to Frosch

"Rogue is on a date!"

"Huhhhh! Wow with Minerva?!"

"Yeah!"

Yukino was currently taking a bath, and the our dinner - a soup - was simmering on the stove

I had never tried Yukino's cooking and by the smell i was very exitet about it

"Why is Frosch Here?"

I head from the other side of the room

It was Yukino, her hair was still slightly wet

She was wearing a light blue summer dress

She looked beautyfull...

Wait what!!!?

Why am i thinking like that?!

I shook my head a couple of times and then realized Lector already had told Yukino Why Frosch was there

"How great! It's been clear they liked each other for a long time!"

"Aa-ha...eh Yeah! Yeah!"

I Got to pull myself together!

Right. Now!

"Shall we eat? I think the food is ready" Yukino Said with a beautyfull smile

It happened!

I've gone mad!!!


End file.
